


Turning Tricks

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 13 Inspired [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Coda, Gabriel and Rowena interaction, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Rowena in the Bunker, Sam Winchester is So Done, Scarred Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel, feelings talk, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Gabriel said it would be awhile before his grace was back at full power - he didn't realize how boring it would be waiting in the stuffy old man hideout the Winchesters call home. With nothing to do, he decides to focus on a few people he knows would make for good entertainment. That is, if he can get them to really talk to each other.Coda to 13x20 "Unfinished Business"





	Turning Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is just one of two codas I was inspired to write based on the ep. This was the funnier and easier of the two ideas to write, so this is why it's first. Hope you enjoy!

            Gabriel shuffles down the corridor, hunched over and near tears. He breaks into the library, where Rowena and Sam sit across from each other. The younger Winchester looks up, startled at how weak the smaller man looks. Pale, sweaty, and struggling to stay on his feet. His eyes roll back, and he sways ever closer to the floor. Sam jumps to action, startling the redheaded witch from her deep concentration.

            “Gabriel!” He says, lunging towards the archangel, catching him, “What happened? Are you okay?”

            “Sam… I don’t think I’m gonna make it,” Gabe mutters, clinging to him. Sam drags him towards his seat, placing him on it. He crouches, keeping eye-level with him.

            “Tell me what’s wrong,” Sam says, “C’mon… is it your grace? Something from Asmodeus… Loki…? Please, tell me.”

            “I’m… I’m…”

            “You’re…”

            “I’m bored!”

            Sam blinks. Gabriel smirks for a good two seconds before the younger Winchester rocks him backwards. He teeters until he finally succumbs to gravity’s force. Sam stands over him, glaring.

            “What?” Gabriel whines, “This is serious, Sam!”

            “Not that serious, Gabe!” Sam yells, “If you were bored you could have told us without all these… theatrics. Not cool.”

            Gabriel pulls himself back up, rubbing his head. “Geez, I’m sorry you don’t have a sense of humor.”

            “You should know better, dearie,” Rowena starts, “I mean, these are the Winchesters we’re talkin’ about. They wouldn’t know a good joke if it slapped them in the face.” She looks up, wincing, “A wee bit serious for _my_  tastes.”

            “I knew I liked you,” Gabriel smiles. He turns to Sam, “So… what are you going to do?”

            “Me?” Sam splutters, “Nothing. Maybe if you had asked nicer I would have given you my…” he pauses, thinking his words over, “ _Dean’s_ laptop to look up… whatever. But now you’re on your own.”

            “Aw come on!”

            “No, you sit there and think about what you’ve done,” Sam says, gathering his books up, “If you apologize, _maybe_ I’ll help. Remember what you said: tricks are for kids. So stop acting like one.” He exits, stomping all the way back towards his room. Gabriel rolls his eyes, righting the chair and sitting.

            He jiggles his leg. He slaps his hands on the table and starts beating out a rhythm. He makes all sorts of faces and sounds – each one more annoying, until finally Rowena was forced to look up.

            “I’m not playing with you either, dearie,” Rowena says, “I’m nobody’s mother anymore… and certainly not looking to start with you.”

            “Don’t you have anything for me to do?” he asks, leaning forward until his chin rests on the table, “Anything I can help with?”

            “You’re on bed rest until you’re back to full power, birdie,” she smirks, reaching for her nearby cup of tea, “Be lucky. What I wouldn’t _kill_ to just lounge and let myself be pampered by these _fine_ boys.”

            “Pampering, pfft,” Gabriel mutters, “More like babying. And they wonder why I’m acting like this…” He sits back up, huffing, arms crossed across his chest. “I don’t like this – the not… not doing _anything_. Even when I was running from my responsibilities, I still knew how to keep… _active_.” His eyebrow wiggle sends Rowena’s eyes rolling.

            “Well unfortunately for you, you won’t be getting that here,” she tells him, “I have standards, and as for the brothers… well, for Sam you have a wee more down there than what he’s used to, and I do mean _wee_.”

            Gabriel smirks, “If you saw what kind of blade I was packing, you wouldn’t think I was so _wee_ –“

            “And to Dean, you’re missing a few key features as well,” she starts listing, “Like blue eyes… stubble… a voice like sin and an adorable trench coat.”

            He huffs, “They still haven’t gotten over their little dance, have they? It’s like – how many times do you have to die and come back before anything happens between the two of ‘em?”

            “I know what you mean,” Rowena says, “I figured that since the last time I cheated death at least _something_ could have happened, but alas… these boys aren’t as developed or cultured as say…”

            Gabriel gestures between them, “An archangel and a witch.”

            “Exactly.”

            Gabriel looks to the side, pieces of a puzzle starting to click together in his mind. He chews at his lip, starting up another drum solo on the wood. He gets past the first few notes before Rowena slams the demon tablet onto the table.

            “Are you really going to start that up again?”

            He raises his brow, “That depends…” he leans forward, “What are you willing to give me to get me out of your hair?”

            “I’m in no mood to make deals, birdie,” she says, “I’m not my son… I can handle whatever you got.”

            “Oh really,” Gabriel grins wolfishly, “Because let me tell you… when you’re on the run for centuries, all you have time to do is be _annoying_.” It’s another beat before Rowena sighs, backing down from the challenge.

            “Alright,” she says, “What do you want?”

            “Thank you, and trust me when I say you’ll benefit from this, too,” he starts, leaning forward once more, “Now… I want your help with a _spell_ …”

 

            Gabriel waited behind the archway, watching as his entertainment set itself in motion. Cas squinted at the slip of paper in his hand as he made his way into the main area. Dean was already waiting: crumbling and flattening out the note every few seconds. He clears his throat, getting the other angel’s attention away from the message.

            “Dean,” he starts, “What would you like to discuss?”

            The older Winchester raises a brow, “Come again?”

            “Your note,” Castiel waves the paper, “Did you not have something you wanted to tell me?”

            “I thought _you_ wanted to tell _me_ somethin’,” Dean says, waving his own slip, “That’s what it says on _my_ note.”

            Castiel tilts his head (‘ _Some things never change_ ’), “So if you didn’t… and I clearly…”

            “ _Someone_ tricked us,” Dean finishes for him, standing, “And I have a good idea who.”

            ‘ _Now or never_ ,’ Gabriel thinks, squeezing the hex bag in hand. He pops out from his hiding spot and tosses it, where it lands between the two men. “Impetu Veritas!” he shouts, a cloud of smoke encompassing the others from the bag. It clears up, Dean and Cas coughing away the excess still stuck in their lungs.

            The purple in their eyes fade back into their regular color not too soon after. Gabriel gets a close look at Dean’s vibrant green ones as he shoves him against the wall.

            “What did you do?” he asks, Cas just as angry, right behind his shoulder.

            “Just having fun,” Gabriel smirks, “Why? Are you uncomfortable?”

            “Uncomfortable?” Dean splutters, face reddening, “I’m more than that! I’m scared because I don’t know what you just did – and you didn’t just get me involved in your stupid prank, but Cas! I’m also curious why you’re targeting the two of us to begin with.” He stops, eyes widening. Cas is looking at him, softly, in a concerned way. The older Winchester drops Gabriel, stepping back. “I didn’t… why did I…?”

            “Gabriel,” Cas tags himself into the fray, hand on Dean’s bicep, “What did you do to us?”

            He shrugs, “Helping, I think? I’m bored… so I thought I might stir some things to the surface the only way I know how!” Gabriel cuts between them, taking Dean’s seat. He props his feet on the table and leans back, waiting for the others to say something. One eye opens up, “What? Archangel got your tongue?”

            “We’re unsure how to respond,” Cas says, “On one hand, I want to verbally eviscerate you, but on the other am afraid I might say something I wish I didn’t.”

            “But isn’t that the problem,” Gabriel says, “Not saying what we should?” He points to Dean, “I mean this one, so emotionally stunted getting him to admit something would be like pulling teeth,” he shifts, “And you! Mister Made of Steel! Would it kill you to cut the martyr act and be the least bit vulnerable?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean grits out, stomping towards him, “I can talk about _feelings_.” Gabriel can tell the spell is affecting him, forcing the next words out, “I just don’t like talking about them because if I do, then I’m powerless. People know how much I care; they use it against me or try to stop me from doing stupid things. It gets in the way – _dammit_!”

            “But feelings have power, Dean-o,” Gabriel mocks, “Didn’t you watch any cartoons growing up? The power of love and friendship will always overcome any obstacle.”

            “Life isn’t like a cartoon, Gabriel,” Cas interjects, “We should know – we were animated for a brief amount of time,” he adds, “We met Scooby-Doo.”

            “That’s besides the point Cas,” Dean turns to him, “Why aren’t you as angry?”

            “I’m sorry if you think my reactions aren’t to your standards,” Cas forces out, “But I am trying to not let this have too much power over me.”

            “Do you think I’m weak, huh?” Dean asks, pouting, “Is that what that means? That I’m useless because I’m letting a little spell give me verbal diarrhea – ugh! Why won’t I shut up?”

            “I think you’re the strongest person I know, Dean,” Cas says smoothly, obviously of his own volition, “I would never believe you to be anything but. It’s like I said before… there are things I would not want to admit… and am thinking very carefully of everything I say.”

            “Well you’re looking at the King of Impulse Decisions, Cas,” Dean grumbles, “Not everyone can be as cool and collected as you.”

            Gabriel chimes in, “Or as hot.”

            “Are you kidding,” Dean scoffs, “ _No one’s_ as hot as Cas – that’s a fact.” He clamps a hand over his mouth, cheeks darkening at the admission. Cas tilts his head at the hunter. Gabe watches them, grinning.

            “But he’s not just hot is he, Dean?” he prods, changing positions so as to lean forward, “That’s just superficial.”

            “Of course I think more of him than that,” Dean starts, unable to stop himself, “Cas is my best friend. He’s the person I see by my side for the rest of my life besides Sammy. He’s funny, sweet, kind, smart… there are too many things I can say but I really don’t want to because I never _wanted_ these words to be spoken aloud.”

            Gabriel shows no mercy, “Why not?”

            “Because I didn’t want to scare him off,” Dean admits lowly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “If I said something… he might not look at me the same… and I’d rather have him here as a friend than risk losing him again.”

            Dean doesn’t say anything more, and Gabriel finds no reason to make him spill any more beans than he already has. To him, everything is falling into place. And by the look on Cas’s face, the light shining in his eyes different from any type of grace Gabriel has seen, tells him all he needs.

            “Cas,” he says, breaking the spell of silence around the room, “Do you wanna kiss him?”

            “Every day,” Cas admits, shocking the hunter. Their eyes lock, and Gabriel enjoys the sparks flying between them. “When he stumbles into the kitchen in the morning looking for coffee, every time he complains about having to research,” he takes a step closer, “Before he goes to bed, to wish him the best of dreams. To soothe him, to comfort him, to take care of him – all the time I wish to kiss him… to kiss _you_ and make you feel better. To do _more_.” Cas stops, inches away from Dean. His hands cradle the other man’s face, “Even now, there is nothing I want to do more than kiss you, Dean.”

            Dean swallows, “Then… what’s stopping you.”

            Cas gives him his most honest answer, “I don’t know,” he smiles, “I don’t think I ever did.”

            Nothing stops him now. Gabriel watches his brother plant a tender kiss to the hunter’s lips. Then, he keeps looking as the hunter transitions into something a bit sloppier. As hands travel and trail their way down clothing and slip under them.

            Gabriel stands, grinning proudly. He knocks on the wood, “My work here is done, no thanks needed. I’ll just be on my –“

            Dean sticks a finger out, pulling away from Cas’s lips for a brief second. Cas doesn’t stop, trailing kisses down Dean’s neck, “This… isn’t over. When we’re done here… _and_ when the – yeah, right there, Cas, keep sucking – the spell wears off, we’re comin’ for ya – _aaaah!_ ” He refocuses on his angel, allowing Gabriel to slip out of the room and back into the corridors.

            “Like they’ll be angry after they do it,” he chuckles to himself, “If Dean can even walk after…”

            Distracted, he doesn’t see Sam until he barrels into him.

            “Gabriel,” Sam sighs, “You should really watch where you’re going.”

            “Sorry I didn’t see your tree-like body, Gigantor,” Gabriel says, picking himself back up, dusting off his backside.

            “Anyway,” Sam says, “Have you seen Dean? I needed to show him something.”

            Gabe smirks, “Yeah, just left him in the main room with Cas. I’m sure they’d both be happy to see what you have.”

            “…Okay?” Sam frowns, wary at the archangel’s wide smile. Deciding it’s better to keep his mouth shut, he sidesteps the other man and continues towards where the other two are.

            Gabriel waits, hand cupped to his ear. It’s not long before he hears what he wants.

            “Dean! Cas! What the – we _use_ that!”

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Let me know - I love hearing from y'all!


End file.
